Bad Boy
by UkeYesung xD
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Yesung... Diantara kebimbangan... /Aku terlalu takut mencintai mu, Karena ketika aku mencintai mu, Aku takkan sanggup kehilangan mu/. /Setiap orang memang di takdirkan untuk saling mencintai. Tapi terkadang cinta tidak untuk saling memiliki/. Yewon, Kyusung And others. Crack Pair!


**Chara** : Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun

**Genre** : Yaoi, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Disc** : Yesung and Siwon belong to each other. XD

**Warning** : BL, Crack-Pair, EYD, Typo's

* * *

_Aku terlalu takut mencintai mu_

_Karena ketika aku mencintai mu_

_Aku takkan sanggup kehilangan mu_

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Ferarri_ _sport_ berwarna biru putih memasuki kawasan parkir _Seoul University_, salah satu universitas yang terkemuka di Seoul. Seorang pria tampan lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya keluar dari mobil itu. Gayanya _cool_. Kesan wajahnya tampan namun _flat_. Dengan balutan kaos hitam di padukan dengan jaket merah ber-_lis_t hitam di bagian sisi-sisi lengan dan di sekitar kerahnya. Serta sepatu _converse_ berwarna hitam dengan corak merah dan putih di bagian tertentu.

"Ekhm... _Your beloved hyung was came,_" Seru seorang _namja_ berwajah manis dengan suara sedikit berbisik pada seseorang di sampingnya, seraya menyenggol pelan bahu kiri temannya.

"Aku tidak peduli," balasnya acuh tak acuh kemudian kembali membaca buku berhalam 123 dengan sampul biru laut. _Namja_ itu…. –Yesung.

"_Mwo!_ Kau tahu, kau baru saja membuang malaikat," Cibir Ryeowook, -teman Yesung.

"Kau mau? Ambil saja dia, aku juga tidak akan marah," Seru Yesung seraya tertawa.

"Kalau yang itu _limited edition_ Sungie-ah," Timpal Ryeowook lagi tak mau kalah.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, kalau mau ambil saja. Jangan lupa pakai pajak," Tukas Yesung seraya menaik turunkan alisnya.

"_Omo_!? Kau serius? Aku mau!" Teriak Ryeowook kencang. Kemudian mereka sama-sama terdiam, lalu melirik satu sama lain dan tiba-tiba saja mereka tertawa kencang.

Tawa Ryeowook dan Yesung membahana. Cukup menarik perhatian beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ada disitu.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana di sekitar Yesung dan Ryeowook menjadi berbeda, suasana yang tadinya tak terlalu ramai kini jadi sedikit riuh oleh bisikan-bisikan beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar mereka dengan wajah senyum malu-malu –baik _namja _maupun _yoeja-_, berusaha menampilkan senyum termanis yang mereka punya.

"Eh kenapa?" Tanya Yesung pada salah satu temannya yang ikut terkena virus senyum malu-malu.

"Itu..." Tunjuk temannya tadi dengan dagunya.

Kemudian mata Yesung mengikuti tunjukan dagu dari temannya itu, matanya sedikit terpicing, berusaha memfokuskan sosok yang akan ia lihat.

"Oh dia...," Ungkap Yesung yang sudah mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Wookie-ah... Itu lihat!" Suruh Yesung.

"_Namjachingu-_mu Sungie," Ungkap Ryeowook mengerti setelah melihat objek yang menjadi sasaran mata beberapa mahasiswi dan mahasiswa di sekitarnya.

Lalu mereka kembali duduk yang tadi sempat berdiri untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi, posisi mereka sekarang adalah Yesung menghadap Ryeowook dan Ryeowook menghadap Yesung, mereka duduk di bawah pohon maple rindang yang di bawahnya ada tempat duduk lengkap dengan mejanya.

"Yesung-ah, apa kau tidak ada jam?" Tanya Ryeowook yang mulai kembali membuka topic pembicaraan

"Ummp.. Tidak. Kenapa Wookie?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku disuruh oleh _namja_ di belakangmu itu,"

Dahi Yesung mengkerut, "Hah?! Siapa?" Tanya Yesung yang kemudian melihat kebelakang.

Di dapatinya seseorang dengan berperawakan tinggi, berkulit putih dan tampan berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan tangan di silangka didada serta kaki kiri di lipat kebelakang yang bersandar pada batang pohong. Wajahnya mendongak dengan permen karet di mulutnya namun matanya melirik sosok Yesung.

"Kau," Panggil orang tersebut cuek, suaranya berat dan serak, ciri khas dari laki-laki itu.

"Siapa? Kau ya Wookie? " Tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook yang mendapat gelengan dari Ryeowook, kemudian ia kembali mendongakkan kepalnya menatap _namja _ tampan itu dengan wajah tanda tanya.

"Tentu saja kau," Jawab orang itu sembari menunjuk wajah Yesung dengan dagunya.

"Aku?"

Pria tampan itu mengangguk pelan.

"Okey Choi Yesung, Kau aku tunggu di ruang music di ujung kampus. Jangan terlambat dan jangan membawa orang," seru orang tadi –Cho Siwon-. Kemudian Siwon kembali berjalan santai namun yang entah mengapa terkesan begitu gagah.

Dia adalah Choi Siwon, orang yang _ popular _di kampus itu, _namjachingu –_yang kata orang- dari namja manis bernama Kim Yesung. Sifatnya terkadang cuek terkadang perhatian, terkadang kasar terkadang lembut, terkadang baik terkadang menyebalkan. Terkadang romantis Terkadang tidak. Dia adalah orang yang penuh dengan tanda tanya. Sungguh misterius, susah untuk di tebak. Kata orang dia _prince charming_. Tetapi, sebagian lagi mengatakan dia _prince arrogant_ . Gayanya selengehan, tapi di saat yang sama ia bisa menjadi anak presiden yang punya _attitude_ tinggi, bahkan siap menjadi penggati pengeran Charles calon pemimpin kerajaan inggris sekalipun. _Really mysterious guy... Isn't He?._

"_What?_ Choi Yesung? _Are you sure about that_?!" Tanya Yesung yang menyusul langkah Siwon, ia tak terima menyandang marga 'Choi' di depan namanya.

"_Yea._. _Of course, why not_?" Jawabnya santai, masih mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya.

"_But I'm not your wife!_" Teriak Yesung sebagai bentuk protesnya. Ia tak lagi mengejar langkah Siwon, melainkan berdiri di belakang Siwon yang tengah berjalan menjauhinya.

"_Just waiting for the time Baby,_" Balas Siwon sambil berjalan menjauhinya

"_Crazy guy_!" Umpat Yesung dalam hati.

"_Don't be late_!" Teriak Siwon lagi tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

.

.

.

Saat ini Yesung sudah ada di ruang music yang Siwon katakan tadi.

"Ada perlu apa Siwon-ah?" Tanya Yesung seraya duduk di samping Siwon yang duduk di tangga yang menghubungkan panggung dengan _backstage._

"_Emm... Nothing... Just.. Just follow me,_" Siwon menarik tangan Yesung menuju tengah panggung.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Yesung lebih bingung.

"Kau duduk saja dulu Yesung, nanti akan aku beri tahu,"

Yesung pasrah. Kemudian ia duduk mengikuti arahan Siwon. "Siwon~," Protes Yesung ketika tiba-tiba saja Siwon menidurkan kepalanya di paha Yesung.

"Sebentar saja, aku lelah," Ucap Siwon pelan.

Yesung sedkit terperangah, kemudian seulas senyum kecil menghiasi bibir pinknya. Lalu tanpa di suruh lagi ia mengelus rambut hitam Siwon dan di arahkannya ke belakang, menyisakan setiap anakan rambut Siwon untuk di elusnya.

"_I love you..._" Seru Siwon dengan mata terpejam, wajahnya sungguh damai.

Yesung kembali tersenyum kecil, "Ya, aku tahu,"

Siwon tersenyum miris, 'tidak apa' pikirnya dalam hati, "Aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan dia," Ucap Siwon seketika menghentikan elusan tangan Yesung di kepala Siwon.

.

.

.

_Sungguh..._

_Cinta itu menenangkan..._

_Bukan cinta yang di landaskan nafsu, namun cinta yang tulus._

_Cinta yang datangnya benar-benar dari hati._

.

.

.

"Siapa?" Tanya Yesung heran.

"Dia," Ucap Siwon masih menutup mata.

"Iya, dia siapa Siwon?" Tanya Yesung lagi dia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Siwon yang tengah terpejam.

Siwon tersenyum kecil, "Kyuhyun," jawabnya cepat seraya membuka mata.

Ketika ia membuka mata kedua manik matanya tepat terfokus pada iris _onyx_ Yesung. Matanya sungguh lembut... Benar-benar menenangkan.

"Kyuhyun?" Seru Yesung tak percaya dengan nada di tekan.

"Yea... Kyuhyun. I don't like him," Jawab Siwon lagi. Matanya masih terfokus pada mata Yesung yang juga menatapnya lekat, jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa centi saja, dan mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat satu sama lain.

"Oh my god Siwon... He's just my friend. No more,"

"Yea, tetap saja, aku tidak suka,"

"Whatever," Jawab Yesung acuh tak acuh.

.

.

.

_Setiap orang memang di takdirkan untuk saling mencintai. Tapi terkadang cinta tidak untuk saling memiliki._

.

.

.

Yesung menarik nafas panjang lalu menghelanya cepat. Sekarang tangannya tak lagi mengelus rambut Siwon, melainkan tangannya ia letakkan di samping tubuhnya sebagai penopang berat badannya, kepalanya mendongak ke atas, pandangannya seolah-olah menerobos langit-langit ruangan itu, menerawang di alam bebas bersama cakrawala. Ruangan itu terkesan klasik dengan warna putih sebagai warna dominan.

"Dia siapa ?" Tanya Siwon lagi setelah untuk beberapa menit mereka bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing

"Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yesung memastikan

"Hemm," Jawab Siwon hanya dengan deheman kecil serta anggukan kepala yang masih ada di paha Yesung.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia anak seni musik. Sekarang dia semester 4, sudah cukup 'kan?"

Siwon tersenyum kecil, tarikan garis pada bagian bibir sisi kirinya lebih dominan, "Apapun yang terjadi tetap bersama aku ne, Yesung-ah? Jangan pernah sedetikpun berpikir untuk meninggalkanku. Karena kau sudah berhasil membuat aku cinta mati terhadapmu" Ujar Siwon, suaranya terdengar lebih lembut dan terkesan tidak peduli, namun matanya mengarah ke langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji Siwon. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya aku nanti, tentang perasaanku, tentang hatiku. Bahkan untuk sekedar teman selamanya pun aku tidak bisa berjanji. Kita cukup menikmati saja apa yang ada sekarang. Kau tidak usah memikirkan kedepannya bagaimana," Ujar Yesung pelan yang matanya menatap lurus lantai seolah-olah pandangannya mampu menembus benda padat itu.

" Yang terpenting 'kan sekarang aku sudah ada disini, di sampingmu, walaupun sekarang status kita hanya sebatas," Yesung manarik nafas panjang kemudian menghelanya cepat, "Teman," Sambungnya lagi .

"Tapi walupun tidak ada yang _special_ diantara kita, kalau aku memang berjodoh denganmu suati saat nanti aku pasti akan duduk di sampingmu dan mengikat janji sehidup semati dengamu" Ucap Yesung yang sekarang menatap Siwon yang juga matanya mengarah padanya

"Bahkan untuk sekedar berusaha pun kau tidak bisa Yesung?" Tanya Siwon, ada terbesit luka yang cukup dalam di matanya.

Yesung menghela nafas lalu tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian tangannya kembali mengelus rambut Siwon, sesekali menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Jangan meminta lebih dariku Siwon, aku tidak bisa berjanji apapun untuk mu, _mianhe,_" Sambung Yesung. Ia tersenyum manis pada Siwon yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Aku juga belum berani untuk berkomitmen Siwon. Banyak hal yang masih perlu untuk aku raih. Aku tidak mau terkekang pada ikatan yang membatasi ku,"

Memang selama ini tidak ada ikatan _special_ yang mengikat mereka, yang menjanjikan masa depan mereka untuk bersama. Mereka hanya sebatas teman. Namun orang-orang di sekeliling mereka mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Hubungan mereka memang tak pantas di katakan teman, tapi itu lah kenyataannya. Hanya mereka berdua yang tau kenyataan itu, bahkan Ryeowook sahabat Yesung pun tidak mengetahui tentang perihal ini. Cukup hanya mereka berudua, Siwon dan Yesung yang bergelut dengan hati masing-masing, tak perlu ada campur tangan manusia lain.

Siwon tersenyum kecil seraya menutup matanya seolah mencoba memahami kondisi saat ini dan meresapi luka yang berhasil –lagi-di torehkan _namja_ itu berkali-kali di hatinya. Lalu ia kembali menghela nafas kemudian membuka mata lagi. Tangannya menahan tangan Yesung yang sedang mengelus dahi dan rambutnya kemudian di letakkannya telapak tangan Yesung di pipinya, seolah ia ingin _namja _manis itu tak hanya mengelus dahi dan rambutnya melainkan juga seluruh wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

Siwon menggelang kecil

.

.

.

_Nikmati apa yang ada sekarang. Jangan pernah meminta lebih lagi pada orang yang ada di sisi mu, karna ketika ia merasa jenuh ia akan mulai meninggalkan mu secara perlahan dan ketika kamu menyadari itu, kamu tak dapat mengulang waktu untuk yang kedua kali dan memintanya kembali lagi di sisi mu. Apa yang kamu dapat sekarang belum tentu kamu peroleh lagi di suatu hari nanti. So Just do the best now..._

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai menyembunyikan diri di peraduannya, hanya menyisakan separuh tubuhnya. Warna lngit pun menjadi _orange_ ke merah-merahan. Lukisan alam yang sungguh indah untuk di pandang..

Yesung dan Siwon pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu setelah cukup lama mereka berbicara dengan hati masing-masing. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya, hanya keheningan yang di pecahkan oleh sepatu keduanya yang mengema di koridor Kampus bagian _art music._

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," Ucap Siwon seraya membuka pintu mobil _ferarri _merah-nya.

Yesung tersenyum seadanya, kemudian ia sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Siwon yang sudah memakai kaca mata hitamnya. "Hati-hati.. Jangan mengebut Siwon," Seru Yesung

"Kau tidak pula dengan ku?" Tanya Siwon

"Tidak terimakasih, aku membawa mobil sendiri,"

Beberapa detik kemudian mobil itu melaju pergi menuju padatnya kota Seoul, ikut merayap bersama mobil-mobil lain yang juga terjebak macetnya jalanan.

"_Wait.. Where are you going_? " Tanya seorang _namja_ yang menahan tangan Yesung ketika ingin membuka mobil Audi TT-nya.

"Aku mau pulang," Jawab Yesung acuh tak acuh.

Sekarang Yesung bersandar pada mobilnya, dengan tangan kiri di lipat di dada serta kaki kanan yang ia tekuk sedikit dan kaki kiri yang luruskan. Sementara tangan kanannya memainkan kuci mobilnya.

"Kau dari mana? Aku mencarimu dari tadi?" Tanya _namja_ tadi.

Yesung diam, tak merespon pertanyaan Kyuhyun -pemuda tadi- hanya mata Yesung yang seolah berkata "Kau tidak perlu tahu,"

Dia Kyuhyun. Dia pemuda baik yang mampu mencuri perhatian Yesung. Sifatnya yang terkadang polos berhasil menarik segaris lengkungan di bibir _pink namja_ itu.

Kyuhyun mengerti itu, kemudian ia berdeham kecil untuk sedikit mencarikan suasana "Mau aku antar pulang?"

"Tidak perlu, aku membawa mobil," jawab Yesung masih menatap Kyuhyun, matanya seolah mempermainkan _namja _itu.

Yesung tersenyum kecil setelah melihat expresi Kyuhyun yang sedikit kikuk kemudian _namja_ itu melangkah 2 langkah menuju Kyuhyun yang memang jarak mereka sudah dekat. Tiba-tiba saja _namja _manis itu meletakkan kunci mobilnya tepat di dada Kyuhyun, membuat pria tampan itu dengan _reflex_ menangkap lunci yang sudah hampir jatuh.

Kemudian _namja _berkulit putih itu melangkah menuju pintu mobil sebelah kirinya, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang masih bingung, lalu ia seolah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menyetir mobil dengan mimik wajahnya yang alis sebelah kirinya di angkat kemudian wajahnya menunjuk mobil Audi TT itu.

.

.

.

_I'm perfect... ?_

_No, I'm not._

_I'm nothing !_

_._

_._

_._

"_What are you doing?"_ Tanya Yesung dengan dahi berkerut ketika melihat Kyuhyun dengan konyolnya menirukan siulan di lagu _lazy song_ milik Bruno mars.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di mobil Yesung, berjalan mengikuti kemana arah angin membawa mereka. Hanya mereka berdua. Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Tidak ada," jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum konyol

"Okey, sekarang aku punya pertanyaan untukmu, kau mau membawa aku kemana Kyu-ah?" Tanya Yesung, ia sudah mulai bosan dengan suasana saat ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "_Just follow me_" Balas Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum, ia kembali lagi berkonsentrasi dengan kendali mobilnya yang tadi pandangannya sempat teralihkan oleh pertanyaan _namja _berbibir tipis itu.

Kemudian _namja_ berkulit pucat itu bersenandung kecil, menyanyikan sepenggal lagu yang mampu membuat hati Yesung terkesiap.

_Diantara beribu Bintang_

_Hanya kaulah yang paling terang_

_Diantara beribu cinta_

_Pilihanku hanya kau sayang_

_Takkan ada selain kamu_

_Dalam segala keadaanku_

_Cuma kamu hanya kamu_

_Yang slalu ada untukku_

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengulang bait-bait lagu itu, dengan senyumnya yang khas yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya. Dengan jari telunjuknya yang terkadang di ketukkan di kendali stir mobil, mengikuti irama dari nada lagu tersebut. Ia terlihat begitu menikmati setiap kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya yang terangkai dalam sebuah lagu milik Hello _band_ yang berjudul di antara beribu bintang, seolah lagu tersebut adalah lagu yang dapat mewakili hatinya. Hati yang yang sudah terlampau erat berada di genggaman _namja _manis bernama Kim Yesung. _Namja special_ yang selalu hadir di setiap pikirnya. Yang selalu mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan kala berada di dekatnya atau sekedar mengingat _namja _bersuara indah tersebut.

Terkadang sesekali ia juga melirik Yesung sekilas, kemudian kembali lagi berkonsentrasi pada kendali mobil dan lagunya, dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang sempurna pada setiap sudut-sudut bibirnya. Sementara Yesung sendiri hanya menjadi pendengar yang budiman bagi Kyuhyun, menikmati setiap alunan alunan bait demi bait yang dilantunkan Kyuhyun. Terbesit sesuatu yang tak biasa di hatinya.

Hingga tanpa terasa mereka kini sudah sampai pada tempat yang Kyuhyun maksud. Di sebuah bukit, remang-remang dengan bantuan cahaya bulan dan bintang terlihat seperti padang rumput yang luas sepanjang mata memandang. Tak jauh dari puncak bukit ada sebuah rumah pohon yang bertengger manis di atas sebuah pohon _maple_.

"_This is my favorite place_," Jelas Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan malam. Sekarang mereka berada di bagian kap depan mobil, bersandar ke mobol hitam Yesung dan bersandingan menikmati terpaan cahaya rembulan yang menimpa wajah mereka.

Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk memasukkan kedua tangannya ke jaket yang ia gunakan, menatap hamparan Bintang yang membentang luas sepanjang pandangannya, seolah tak menghiraukan dingin yang memeluknya. Yesung sendiri memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil, ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam, mengambil dan membuang oksigen sesuka hatinya. Seolah saat ini adalah saat dimana ia harus meluapkan setumpuk kegundahan yang telah menggunung di hatinya.

"Mau jagung bakar?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sekilas dan kemudian kembali lagi melihat hamparan Kyuhyun.

Yesung menggelang pelan. Ia masih memejamkan mata seperti tak ingin di ganggu, karena ia tahu, saat ini lah ia bisa bebas.

"_Perfect boy_" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya meraba pipi kiri putih Yesung dengan telunjuk bagian luarnya, mengelusnya dua kali kemudian kembali menarik tanganya dari pipi _chubby namja _ itu, sekarang ia tengah terperangah akan indahnya wajah itu. Di tambah dengan sifat Yesung yang tak mudah di tebak, menjadi nilai plus sendiri baginya.

Yesung tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian, "_I'm perfect_?" Tanya Yesung yang nadanya seolah mempermainkan Kyuhyun, ia masih menutup matanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti

"Heh" Yesung tersenyum tengil kemudian "No I'm not. I'm nothing," jawab Yesung tanpa melihat ke arah pemuda itu yang kini tengah menatap wajahnya lekat

* * *

TBC~~

A / N : Ah… FF yang buruk kah? Aku tau kok :D

Ini ff repost-san dari fb saya loh.. :D jadi kalau ada yg tau, atau namanya belum keganti sorry ne chingu? :D

Terus apa kesan bad boy Yesung dapet? Aku nggak yakin, soalnya Yesungie terlalu cute buat jadi kayak gitu….Tapi nggak papa, yang penting Daddy Siwon tetep cinta kok sama mommy Yesung. Appa Kyuhyun juga xD

But, do you mind if guys you gimme some review please? XD


End file.
